unbelieverfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelenbhrabanal, Father of Horses
Kelenbhrabanal, Father of Horses was the stallion of the first herd of Ranyhyn in the begining ages. He was Earthpowerful and physically strong, and led the Ranyhyn in battle against the Despiser's kresh. He sacrificed himself to the Despiser in a bargain to spare his people more bloodshed, but was betrayed, leaving his people leaderless and defenseless. History In the early ages Kelenbhrabanal ''was stallion of the first herd, and ruled the Plains of Ra. When the Despiser began sending the ''kresh to invade, he led the Ranyhyn in battle, defended his people and home. After so many battles, the smell of blood and the misery of his people became unbearable, and he entreated with the Despiser. He offered himself to the Despiser in exchange for the people and life of the Ranyhyn, and the Despiser agreed.'' The Despiser slew ''Kelenbhrabanal, then broke his word and sent his kresh against the Ranyhyn. Leaderless, and terrified, the Ranyhyn were driven from the the Plains of Ra, and forced into exile until they found the Ramen. The Ramen have wondered however, as to how the Despiser slew Kelenbhrabanal. He was extremely Earthpowerful, far more than the the average Ranyhyn, and so wouldnt fall victim to the Despisers magics. The Despier wouldnt have taken a physical form to slay Kelenbhrabanal, because then he would be at risk of being trampled by the physically stronger stallion. The Ramen believe the Despiser used a specific servant or tool to slay the Father of Horses. More specifically, they believe it was the Lurker of Sarangrave. The Ranyhyn have only ever showed fear to the Lurker, avoiding it at all costs, strengthening the belief. The Ramen believe they pass down the memory, the horror, and they shame, each generation through their horserites. Lessons At a young age, High Lord Elena was taken to such a horserite as the Ranyhyn shared. There she was shown the fate of Kelenbhrabanal, as a warning. She was meant to be shown that no great sacrifice or despair could save the people of the Land, that only simple mortal service, such as the Ramen, would preserve them. She misinterpreted it however, it stregnthed her belief that the despair and the anguish of the dead would assuredly be so great, it could become a power to rival that of the Despiser. Attempted to curb her passions, the Ranyhyn accidently set her on the path of her doom. Again however, the Ranyhyn shared their horsesite, but this time with Linden Avery the Chosen, and Stave of the Masters. Linder Avery was again shown the tale of Kelenbhrabanal, and what would happen should she attempt for force her will upon others, should she continue to violate the will of others, their freedom, or even Law. When she spoke with Mahrtiir about the Ranyhyn, he again related the tale of Kelenbhrabanal, but with a different interpretation. He spoke of hope and despair, if Kelenbhrabanal had continued fighting, had persisted in his belief, mayhap some miracle would have occured to save him and his people. Had he refused to despair mayhap some good would have occured. He believed the Ranyhyn forewarned Linden because she constantly believed herself unequal to her tasks, putting to much emphasis on the Unbeliever and others. In truth she was begining to despair and was willing to sacrifice all the save her son, much like Kelenbhrabanal. It came to pass again the Ranyhyn's fears were justified, and rather than striving and fighting, she violated the Laws of Life and Dead to reincarnate the Unbeliever, awakening the Word of Worms End. Category:Ramen Category:Ranyhyn